1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a capacitor.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a method for driving any of them, a method for manufacturing any of them, and the like.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A semiconductor element such as a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, and a memory device are embodiments of a semiconductor device. An imaging device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (including a thin film solar cell, an organic thin film solar cell, and the like), an electronic device, and the like may each include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique in which a transistor is formed using a semiconductor material has attracted attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as integrated circuits (ICs) or image display devices (also simply referred to as display devices). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a semiconductor material applicable to the transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has attracted attention.
For example, a technique in which a transistor is formed using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide semiconductor as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In addition, in recent years, demand for integrated circuits in which semiconductor elements such as miniaturized transistors are integrated with high density has risen with an increase in performance and reductions in size and weight of electronic devices. For example, a tri-gate transistor and a capacitor-over-bitline (COB) MIM capacitor are reported (Non-Patent Document 1).